


Is There Somewhere

by mektigand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mektigand/pseuds/mektigand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is in college and he's a damn good student, he's a good person and he just <i>doesn't deserve this</i>. He doesn't deserve to be pining for this new hot teacher Mr. Dameron who just comes along with his intelligence and his smile and that <i>damn jacket</i>. Finn swears he's a good person who doesn't deserve this.<br/><br/>He should probably consider changing religion because this could <i>only</i> be punishment for something he did on his past life. It's the only explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, apparently I wanted to try something different with Stormpilot and this is the first thing that came up in my head. I don't know if y'all appreciate AUs, but if you do, make sure to comment so I know you liked it :)
> 
> Special shout out to my baby Vic and to my beta Ben <3

Finn is honest to all his gods going to die if he has _one more fucking class_ with Mr. Camewo.  
  
First of all, where the fuck did Camewo even get his degree from anyway? Jerk University from Jerk Planet which is where that dick probably came from anyway?  
  
If he had to guess, Finn would go with the latter.  
  
When his younger sister asks him why Mr. Camewo is so bad - claiming that he can't be worse than her math teacher - he genuinely latches on an explanation about what _conceited, condescending_ and _arrogant_ means to her. (And that's not mentioning his other worst tendencies.)  
  
He's pretty sure he scares Morgana off.  
  
Well, his hate isn't unfounded, okay?  
  
When he's introduced in the first day of class, Finn and Rey exchange a look as Mr. Camewo starts giving the worst pep talk ever, doesn't even mention his subject in the first fifteen minutes and keeps saying those self-help phrases that are obviously copied from a very bad book.  
  
"Do you think Organa knows someone hired this idiot to teach in her university?" Rey whispers in Finn's ear.  
  
Finn highly doubts it. Organa is like, a goddess amongst woman. Finn imagines this guy - he refuses to use his name out loud because honestly _what the fuck_ \- is the kind of guy Organa eats for breakfast with syrup on top.  
  
Two weeks into class and Rey gets tired of his mysoginist crap, records him and sends to the superior in their Astronomy department course only saying, "Either he gets fired or things are about to get really ugly. And I really don't mean it for me."  
  
He (fortunately) does get fired because the things he said were good enough to put him on the street (thanks to all of Finn's gods).  
  
That whole thing though is the reason why Finn's now standing in front of his Physics 102 class wondering if he _really_ wants to come in.  
  
He doesn't want to brag, but he's been at the top of his class for the whole first year without a sweat.  
  
Does he really need to go in?  
  
Plus- he's sure Camewon has tainted him for life. Fucking imp little shit.  
  
"You're not going in?" A voice comes from behind him, startling Finn.  
  
No, scratch that. A freaking angel probably _sings_ in his ear. That _voice_.  
  
When he turns around, Finn's almost knocked out a step back by the air of beauty irradiating from the man in front of him.  
  
Curly hair and the most beautiful smooth skin that urges Finn to want to _lick_.  
  
He's not even going to get started on the body.  
  
It's not an angel, then. It's a greek god. Finn wishes in that moment he had his little sister's knack for words because he could honestly wax poetry about that man. He might have to ask Morgana how that works.  
  
"Haven't decided yet?" Greek God breaks Finn from his thoughts, remembering him that he's been well educated by his mom and then when someone talks to him he's supposed to _answer_.  
  
He'll also admit that he can feel the few shreds of dignity left in his body sliding off because he's like- 97% sure he was staring.  
  
He should probably say something smart to redeem himself.  
  
"I'm traumatized," it's what his traiterous mouth lets out in a joking tone.  
  
_Smooth. Great job, Finn._  
  
To his luck, Greek God seems to find funny his (not so fake) misery and trauma.  
  
"Definitely a Camewon's student, then?" Finn nods in response. "Yeah, I heard what happened. I'm the new teacher, Mr. Dameron."  
  
Holy stars in the sky and good old Gaia on _earth_. He's going to fail a class he's been top student at for a year and he can't even begin to be sorry.  
  
Greek God - Mr. Dameron, Finn corrects himself - extends his hand for a shake. "You're always early like this for the first class on a Monday?" He asks in a teasing tone.  
  
Finn dies just a little on the inside, "I'm always up early because I have to take my sister to her private school that starts in the ass crack of dawn. I call that children's abuse, but apparently my parents thought it was education," he makes an exasperated face, and manages to shake the man's hand.  
  
Finn dies a little on the inside when Greek God - Mr. Dameron, _goddamn it_ this is gonna be difficult to let go - stars laughing again.  
  
"You've got any tips so I don't traumatize any more students?"  
  
Finn starts to wonder if his gods are punishing him because besides everything he's also _funny_. It's probably a punishment.  
  
"Just... Don't say shit like 'The path to success is one that can be traced only with courage' and I think we'll be okay." Finn shudders at the memory. He sees that Dameron has his eyebrows raised so he explains, "He used those self-help phrases a _lot_. And by a lot I mean one each minute and I might cry if I hear any more of those."  
  
Mr. Dameron bites his bottom lip - a sight that's going to hunt Finn's darkest days and nights, he's sure - and it's obvious he's holding back his laughter.  
  
"Well, we don't want you crying now, do we Mister...?"  
  
"Just Finn," he assures him. "No one calls me by my last name."  
  
"Alright," Mr. Dameron agrees and Finn could _kiss him_ (he really could) for not doing the nosy inquiring the some people do regarding the fact that he doesn't want people calling him by any last name. "Well Finn, I have some things to pick up but I'll see you in a few minutes." Dameron adjusts his bag on his shoulder and gives Finn a smile. "I'll try my best not to make you cry."  
  
Finn smiles back at him and thinks _I've been crying on the inside since this conversation started._  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
As it turns out, he's not only hot as one thousend burning suns. He's also smart and fucking _great_ teacher.  
  
It's clear that the class would be happy with anything after the Camewon disaster, but Mr. Dameron's class is dynamic and he manages to capture everyone's attention, which in Finn's case means Dameron's able to take Finn's attention away from the teacher's beauty and direct it to what he's actually _saying_.  
  
If that isn't an indication of his teaching abilites, Finn's not sure about anything anymore.  
  
In two weeks Mr. Dameron has the whole class wrapped around his beautiful and sinful hands.  
  
Two weeks that Finn spends giving 'pining' a completely new definition.  
  
"You're pathetic," Rey tells him without any heat behind her words, and then starts laughing at the face he makes.  
  
"And you are a terrible friend."  
  
"Lies and slander. I'm just trying to help you," she tells him. "Just tap him already," she adds casually while examining the car magazine on her hands.  
  
Finn waits for her to start laughing and when she doesn't, he slides his chair in a quick motion in her direction and snatches the magazine out of her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I finish the process of losing my mind or did you just say that I should 'tap' Greek God as if he and I orbited the same _planet_?" he asks and then adds for good measure, "And as if he's not my _teacher_?"  
  
Rey rolls her eyes and slowly gets her magazine back while making intense eye contact with Finn, daring him to take the magazine away from her again. Gods, alright, message received.  
  
"Freaking drama Queen," Rey snickers.  
  
She calls him that a lot. As a matter of fact, a lot of people call Finn that. He has no idea what they mean, obviously. He _is_ slowly dying of pining and crush issues, he's sure that the gods are punishing him and he's considering changing religion because this must be some sort of karma thing. He did something in his past life and he's paying now.  
  
No drama Queen here.  
  
He ignores her completely and goes back to facing his computer.  
  
"Also," Rey starts again and _oh gods, there she goes._ "You talk about him like he's totally out of your league or something. You're a goddamn catch and you know it. Half of the course has a crush on you and the half that doesn't is just pretending to be straight."  
  
"He is," he comments stubbornly. "We both know it."  
  
Rey hums and turns the page in the magazine. "He might be _slightly_ out of your league based on technicalities--"  
  
"See, you admit it."  
  
"--but he's not. Not _really_. Sure, he's hot, older, our teacher and rumor has it he even knows how to pilot..." Rey spaces out for a bit and Finn knows that look, the look of someone who's admiring Mr. Dameron as a whole-- he's been wearing that face since day one, honestly. She shakes her head and chuckles, "He's the type that seems like he's out of everyone's league."  
  
Finn scoffs at that but says nothing, he's trying - without success - to actually finish his paper and thinking about Mr. Dameron in a suit and piloting a plane is not something he needs right now, _thanks a lot, Rey._  
  
"But like I said, you're a catch."  
  
He hums. "I _am_ quite a catch," he grins in her direction."  
  
She gives him one of her brightest grins. "So tap that."  
  
" _Rey._ "  
  
"That's my name," she sing-songs.  
  
Gods, Finn loves her but his best friend is impossible.  
  
"Also," she opens one of her _sin_ namon roll smiles, something inside Finn's head starts screaming DANGER and he wonders if it'd be rude to tape her mouth shut. "What do you mean with 'as if he and I orbited the same planet'? You talk like he doesn't even know who you are when I heard him talking about you just yesterday."  
  
Okay, what.  
  
"What?" he squeaks.  
  
She shrugs like it's nothing and Finn is reminded that while Rey is the biggest cutie on the planet, she does have the power to be sneaky when she wants to.  
  
"Heard him talking about you and how smart you are to our teacher Mr. Wexley yesterday," she flips the magazine and the Devil's Smile is still on. "Granted, he was talking about how great our class is as a whole, but apparently it was _you_ who caught his attention."  
  
He doesn't know how to asnwer. He might be on a dream right now.  
  
"You think about that, handsome." She winks at him.  
  
 _Winks._ Little devil.  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
One day before Mr. Dameron gives an important test, Finn is sprawled out beneath his favorite tree on campus reading again one of his favorites novels. It's one of the perks of being a really good student and not postponing things like _certain people_ do.  
  
"You do realize that I hate you in this moment, right?" Rey asks him with a scowl, papers spread around her from three different subjects that she needs to finish assignments about.  
  
Finn allows himself to smile. "Yup."  
  
She mutters something along the lines of ' _freaking genius... gonna turn all his clothes pink..._ ' and Finn would be worried if it weren't for the fact that Greek God apparently spots them and is making his way over.  
  
Finn's eyes widen just a little and he nudges Rey with his foot. "Greek God alert."  
  
She doesn't even look up. "You're dealing with this alone, I hate you right now."  
  
Finn is seriously getting new friends. Soon.  
  
"Hey there you two," Dameron says when he gets close. Finn just waves because he's a little bit busy admiring how well the daylight works in his teacher from his angle.  
  
Greek God, is what he's saying.  
  
Dameron makes himself comfortable and sits besides Finn, but his eyes set on Rey with an amused grin.  
  
"Well, you look _pissed_ ," he smiles.  
  
For the first time, she doesn't smile back. Instead, Rey glares at him with dagger in her eyes. "It's because I _am_." Her glare then turns to Finn like he's the one to blame with-- very unfair.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that! I told you to get those done."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"She looks like an angry puppy," Mr. Dameron whispers to Finn when Rey's attention goes back to what she's writing.  
  
Finn tries to hide his laughter in a fit of coughs but from the look Rey gives him he doesn't really succeed.  
  
Finn smiles at Mr. Dameron and nearly swallos a whimper because when he turns his attention to the older man he's already got his attention fixed on Finn. Having those warm eyes staring at you is just a _lot_ , gods bless.  
  
"You on the other hand..." The teacher trails his looks to the worn out sample of Dracula on his hand.  
  
"Freaking genius boy," Rey mutters again.  
  
"First of all, not my fault," he says with his attention on Rey and then looking at Dameron. "And second... I've, uh-- the subject-- I've got it covered."  
  
Mr. Dameron hums understanding and then he grins. "You know, at first I thought you were one of those students who didn't leave the library given the fact that you were top student last year. And then in class you seemed to lose your attention quite a lot... But then I never saw you in the library and even looking a bit lost your assignments were still perfect. You're a natural talent at this, aren't you?" The teacher asks with a chuckle.  
  
Finn can totally feel how hot his skin is and he can hear Rey chuckling probably because she knows what's going on inside his brain.  
  
Knowing that Mr. Dameron paid that amount of attention in him did funny things to his insides.  
  
"I'm a... I study a lot, you know. At home. I try to keep everything in day," Finn tries to shrug it off like he's not melting still. "I guess I'm just organized and--"  
  
"He's a freaking genius," Rey interrupts him with a roll of her eyes, but her smile is now fond. And then it's dangerous. "He _does_ space out a lot on classes though, doesn't he?"  
  
Oh, shit. Dangerous topic conversation, _very_ dangerous.  
  
He sees Mr. Dameron opening his mouth, but he speaks quickier, "Hey Mr. Dameron, I heard you can pilot?"  
  
The teacher turns from Rey to Finn a couple of times obviously lost with the quick change of topic, but he smiles at Finn. "I-- Yeah, I can. Learned very young."  
  
Well, that's a dodget bullet.  
  
Mr. Dameron talks happily about that for a bit and then wishes them good look on their tests and goes do his own thing.  
  
As soon as he's out of hearing distance, Finn glares at Rey.  
  
"I should kill you."  
  
She laughs loudly at that.  
  
"At least I'd die happily knowing that you two are definitely going to tap each other. It's a matter of time and I'm loving to watch this."  
  
New friends, he reminds himself. Soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, he and Rey start seeing Mr. Dameron around campus a lot. Their teacher is a pleasure to talk to every single time and the more Finn gets glimpses of his smiles and kind hearted advices, the more his crush spires out of control.  
  
When November rolls in Finn's trying his hardest to focus solely on the class and not ogle Mr. Dameron too much when they're talking outside of class too.  
  
It doesn't work all the time because when November rolls in the fucking _bane of his life_ appears and Finn is honestly so fucking done.  
  
"It's a jacket, Finn. Not a white and wet t-shit that clings to his glorious body," Rey comments tiredly.  
  
They both work on _Lupus Dei_ , an indie chic coffee shop in Finn's neighborhood that's mostly frequented by Ivy League students and Pava's friends.  
  
They're both on break right now from serving tables and Finn's thankful that Rey dates his boss because otherwise they'd _probably_ get in trouble for eating the lemon ice cream.  
  
Desperate times call for desperate measures, though.  
  
"You do realize that my girlfriend is still going to kill me, right? And by 'kill me' I mean murder me _dead_?" Rey asks him and Finn just rolls his eyes at her. Jessika wouldn't kill Rey even if she tried. After a long pause and another tablespoon of ice cream, Rey moans. "It'll be so worth it."  
  
" _Rey._ "  
  
"What?" She asks with her mouth still full. "Oh, right. You're dying because Mr. Dameron owns a closet."  
  
"That jacket is fucking perfect in him. I swear he had that shit tailored," he grumbles.  
  
Rey's about to answer when she sees from the glass door that Morgana arrived from her violin class and is inside the kitchen looking for them.  
  
"Ana! Outside, babe," Rey calls for her and his sister comes running. "Hey, Jess showed up at the right time?"  
  
"Your girlfriend was late _one_ time, Rey," his little sister giggles as she sits on his lap.  
  
He doesn't comment on it because Morgana is eleven now and he's on that phase where she's too big for everything, so.  
  
"Well, can't never be too careful now, can we?" Rey smiles at her.  
  
"Finn! Rey!" They hear Pava's voice coming from inside the coffee shop. The both look at each other and then: "Where the hell is my lemon ice cream?"  
  
The duo get up at the same time muttering about needing to go back to work, and they both ignore Morgana laughing as they go back inside.  


  
Finn is nearly finished with his shift -- which thankfully doesn't end too late thanks to Jessika -- and he's just a little bit tired, but he's once again worrying about Morgana preferring to stay with him in his work than at their house.  
  
Finn knows it's empty, but it's still home-y. He makes sure of it.  
  
He looks around and frowns when he doesn't see his sister in her usually spot besides Jessika in the counter. He goes to the second floor and when he sees she's not on the table beside the window that she likes, Finn starts to panic just a little.  
  
"She's at my section," Rey says from behind him. Finn nods his thanks and when he gets close to Rey's section, he stops dead on his track.  
  
Morgana's on Rey's section alright. She's right there, sitting in a table. With Mr. Offensive Jacket.  
  
Greek God is honestly stalking him, for fuck's sake.  
  
"Hey Mo, you ready to go?" He asks sliding behind her.  
  
When Mr. Dameron looks up, Finn can see the surprise in his eyes. "Oh. You're Morgana's older brother?"  
  
"I don't know what she told you about me, but unless it's good it's a lie," he jokes.  
  
Mr. Dameron laughs a little but there's something else in his eyes and it makes Finn antsy all over.  
  
Morgana didn't know Mr. Dameron, but from the looks of it they hit off. Finn knows what Morgana tells people she likes.  
  
He's just used to a different look in people's eyes. He's not used to people looking at him like... That. He doesn't even _know_ what to call that look.  
  
"--right, big bro?" Morgana asks and oh-- oops. She sees the look on his face and sighs. "You weren't even paying attention to me, were you?"  
  
He winces. "Sorry, Mo. But anyway, I'll be ready to go in ten minutes, 'kay?"  
  
She keeps looking at him for a few seconds in the way that makes Finn want to ask 'what?' but eventually she opens a smile.  
  
"Can we get ice cream on the way home?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he says in fake disinterest. "But yes."  
  
He turns his glance to Mr. Dameron and he keeps his eyes leved with those warm eyes because he just can't deal with that jacket right now. Not with his sister here.  
  
"See you in class, Mr. Dameron."  
  
The older man keeps smiling in his direction. "Yeah... See you then, Finn."  


  
On his way back home with their ice cream safely tucked in Finn's lap, Morgana keeps giving him these small little glances with a side smile.  
  
Finn knows the drill by now, so he just waits until she kindly pokes him in his side. "Yeah?"  
  
"Poe's nice," she says with her smile growing bigger. He frowns for a second and is about to ask who Poe is when-- oh. She must mean Mr. Dameron. "He's got a nice smile."  
  
Can't argue with that now, can he?  
  
"That he does, little sis."  
  
She hums thoughtfully, "You two would make a cute couple."  
  
Oh dear fucking gods.  
  
"Jess and Rey agree with me," she giggles.  
  
Finn sighs heavily. She's gonna have to kill the whole power couple now.  
  


****

 

 

Admittedly, Finn is a bit wary for a couple of weeks, kind of just waiting for Mr. Dameron to bring out Morgana's story.

He's more than thankful when he notices that the older man is not going to talk about it unless he does.

 

 

He also shows up at _Lupus Dei_ a few more times along those weeks and sometimes even asks about Morgana.

And I mean, Finn is trying very hard to not swoon here, this man could make his life and job a little bit easier, huh?

It's also not that big of a deal that Dameron shows up at the cafe. It's a nice place after all and he seems to be able to get a lot of work done there, so. Not a big deal.

Except it is and Finn just...

"You need to get laid," Jessika announces from behind the counter and Finn turns to glare daggers at that fucking traitor. "You need to get laid _bad_."

"Mind your own business, will ya?"

"You _are_ my business and drooling over customers is not on your agenda," she leans in from across the counter and pets him on his arm. "Now go, table ten is waiting, love."

"I'm gonna quit, just you wait."

"Of course ya will."

They both know it's an (old) empty excuse, but Finn makes sure to flip Jessika off before moving just to make his point that he _really_ wants her nosy nose out of his sex life. And her girlfriend's nosy nose too if he can manage, but... Finn's not gonna abuse his luck, he'll settle for Jessika shutting up.

 

 

****

 

 

To Rey's delight, they've got a couple of weeks filled with a lot of papework and assignments and tests coming from hell so Finn starts to spend much more time in the library.  
  


They like to sit in a table beneath the window very far away from the library's entry because the place feels like another dimension.

The quiet and peace is great and all, but what Finn loves even more about there is that he can see people coming in and out and they don't necessarily see him.

And by 'they' he means 'Dameron'.

Which is why he's a little betrayed that the one time that their teacher decides to come by their table is the one time he  looks like crap and has his nose buried in a book.

"Now here's a sight I thought I'd never see," Dameron says and Rey lifts her head to nod hello. When she sees what Dameron's talking about, she giggles.

"I know, right?" She agrees. "He even groaned in frustration a couple of minutes ago. Highlight of my freaking day."

"I study all the time!" Finn protests and then points at Rey. "You _know_ I study all the time."  
  
"Oh, but it's not about you studying, babe. It's about the suffering. We need to see you suffer like us mere mortals do."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Mr. Dameron chuckles and Finn lifts his gaze. Dameron's nodding along like he agrees with Rey. He feels a bit betrayed.  
  
"She's got a point, though. What's the point of college if you don't suffer at least a little bit?"  
  
Finn stares at the two of them for a bit longer than necessary and then adds dramatically. "Whatever, you two are just jealous that I'm pretty _and_ smart."  
  
It's a joke that's probably a bit inappropriate to do with his teacher, but it's completely worth it when Poe throws his head back in laughter and Finn watches the crinckles on his eyes when he does so.  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
Even though he tries, his situation doesn't really seem to get much better.  
  
He's got his papers to focus on at least, because it seems like the minute he turns his head he can see Dameron smiling or -- gods help him -- laughing somewhere near him.  
  
He kind of just wants to reach out and touch his crinckles on his eyes when he smiles. It's weird, Finn knows, but it's not something conscious.  
  
It doesn't help with the fact that the few times Finn and Dameron manage to slip a conversation between classes, they can talk about basically anything.  
  
Their relationship shouldn't be so easy. It shouldn't be filled with such easy banter and conversations that go from sci-fi novels to gender politics.  
  
Finn goes from pining to getting worried very quick.   
  
He gets worried because when his friends comment on his 'crush' it doesn't really feel right anymore.  
  
It's not a crush.   
  
His admiration for Dameron's intelligence, his smile, his kindness, amazing personality in general and well, that body... It's slipping from crush to something else entirely.  
  
  
  
When he gets less busy, he notices that Dameron spends a long time around campus. He sees the teacher always talking to someone, usually Rey in the past days.  
  
They're always talking about something interesting and he wants to go, but.   
  
Finn goes home instead.   
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
He's working on a late shift and he's trying his best to keep his smile because it's the last week of November and temperatures are dropping, which means his mood is dropping right along.   
  
When one of the last costumers leaves, Jess calls him when he passes by the counter.  
  
"Can you stay by as I close it?" She asks him. He frowns a little because Jess never asked him that but he nods.   
  
It takes a little while for the last couple of tables to clear -- it always takes long, the last people staying are always the ones who'd stay 24h if they could -- but when he manages to finish cleaning the tables and he says bye to the other two girls who he was sharing his shift with, he goes after Jessika.  
  
He finds her in the kitchen typing away in her phone. "One second," she asks him and continues typing for what it seems like forever.  
  
"Oh gods, is this the moment when you fire me?" He asks jokingly.  
  
Jess rolls her eyes smiling but finishes typing before she looks at him.  
  
"So. I'm doing an intervention."  
  
Wait. What?  
  
"What?" He echoes.  
  
"It's a teachervention," she says dead serious.  
  
"That's not a word..." He says slowly but Jessika lifts her hand in a 'shush' gesture.  
  
"It is now and it's happening."  
  
" _Why?_ " he asks in an exasperate  sigh, throwing himself in the nearest chair.   
  
"Because now you're avoiding him. Obiously," she adds with another roll of her eyes. "And here's the thing: people don't usually avoid their crushes, do they?"  
  
Finn takes a good look in Jessika's face and-- that's not the look of someone who's joking. She looks like she's very serious about what she's talking about.  
  
She doesn't wait for his answer though, she continues. "It's like your scared of, I don't know, declaring your undying love or something," she says as she stares at him.  
  
Damn woman and their freaky superpowers.  
  
"I'm not in love with him," Finn protests weakly.  
  
"But you could be," she completes without a beat. "And that's what's scaring you, isn't it?"  
  
Finn bites his sleep and he can't answer her. Which in itself, is answer enough.   
Pava sighs and walks towards Finn, sitting right in front of him.  
  
"If you actually want this, you should ask him out," she tells him. Finn gets a little startled by how gentle she sounds when giving the advice, but then he remembers who they're talking about.  
  
"You can't just encourage me to go after my teacher," he covers his face with both hands and groans. That's bad advice. He freaking loves it, but it's just bad.  
  
"I'm encouraging you to go after my best friend who for the first time in his life is showing signs of actually being interested in someone in more than a sexual way."  
  
"You're his best friend?" He asks and ignores how high pitched his voice sounds. That's why Dameron was around so much.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want you to know that 'cause then you'd think he's here because of me instead of being here to admire you a little. Which is what he was doing," she adds with a smirk.  
  
"But--" he starts before she interrupts him again.  
  
"Finn, listen to me and listen good, okay? He's a big boy who can take care of himself. I know he's your teacher, but he's also there just temporarily and he's not going to make the first move even though he's dying to. Which I know. Because I keep listening to it."  
  
She sighs a little and looks a him with a tiny smile.  
  
"He's a good guy, I just want what's best for him, okay? But the thing is, I also want what's best for _you_. This is why I'm giving you the advice."  
  
Well, when you put it like that, he thinks.   
And then bangs his head against the table.  
  
Gods, he is so fucked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! I hope y'all liked it. Make sure to comment if you did :)

The bad thing about having listened to Jessika, is that he _genuinely_ listened.  
  
If he was a cat, he'd be spraying himself with water. _Bad, bad Finn._  
  
He shouldn't have listened to her because it makes him notice things he didn't before.  
  
It makes him see he's not the only one staring, not the only one stealing glances and biting his lips.  
  
Rey calls him 'blind' for not having seen it before, but he protests. Your brain doesn't function properly when you're pining, okay? He knows that and she sure as hell does too.  
  
It takes one empty threat of remiding her about _her_ dark days pining for Jessika to shut her up.  
  
So okay, Finn notices that Dameron is interested too but he doesn't really know how to approach this. He doesn't know how to stop smiling long enough around Dameron to actually ask him out.  
  
Until he does.  
  
  
  


****

 

 

I mean, he technically does.  
  
All in all, it _is_ his fault that he's been pining for as long as he has, but admittedly it was not like he was pining just for anyone. It was bloody Poe Dameron, and the man was the sort of catch that you pine for _ever_.  
  
Dramatics aside, he starts to stay after class sometimes just to ask Mr. Dameron something about a few advanced physics exercises just so he can get bloody close an analyse. Maybe even get the courage to do what he really wants to do.  
  
The questions itself last about two weeks before Rey drags him to one of her favorite gay bars claiming that: "Honestly Finn, it's like you've forgotten how to hit on people. So, let's just go, you'll remember how to mumble something other than 'you're so amazing' and 'thank you' to a really fit bloke and then you can try asking Dameron out again."  
  
"I don't think I can take anyone home--"  
  
"I'm not asking you to. Just flirt a little. It's like you've forgotten how to bloody do it."  
  
It was a good point, so he had given in.  
  
Which is why he's standing in a bar with his black jeans and his navy blue sweater that make him look like a sin on legs - Jessika's words, not his - and he's chatting up with people.  
  
He hasn't really done much but flirt so far and it's good, really. After his second beer he's loose enough to not be scared to approach someone but still sober enough to be have a good chat and everything.  
  
Someone on the bar buys him a drink and since he doesn't have anything on his hand on the moment, he gladly accepts it.  
  
He's two seconds away from approaching a very good-looking blonde guy that's on the other side of the bar when he sees him.  
  
He sees _him_ and hell if he isn't murdering Rey Skywalker the second he lands his eyes on her.  
  
He frozen for a second, just looking at Poe. It's a bit weird seeing him outside classroom and Jessika's cafe, but it's a... good kind of weird.  
  
Dameron isn't flirtig with anyone -- thank the gods, Finn doesn't think he'd be able to sit tight if he were -- and he seems to be waiting for someone given his relaxed posture as he types away on his phone.  
  
Finn's torn between just watching him for the whole night in that fucking amazing black henley he's wearing and honestly fleeing as fast as his dignity allows him to do so when Poe lifts his gaze from the screen and just like in one of those rom-coms that Rey hates so much (and Finn absolutely loves)-- his eyes find Finn's in a second.  
  
His frozen state comes back quite quick, after all how could it not when a man like that's just _looking_ at you, but he relaxes quicker than expected.  
  
_It might be the two beers,_ he thinks as he opens a smile.  
  
_It is most definitely the two beers,_ he concludes when he's making his way over to his teacher.  
  
"Lost around here, professor?" Finn asks when he gets close enough.  
  
"Hey, Finn," Dameron answers with a smile. When he notices the booth he's sitting, Finn sees the damn fucking jacket sprawled behind him.  
  
"Let me guess, Jessika left you on the door, said she'd be right back and mysteriously disappeared?"  
  
At that, Dameron's eyes widen.  
  
"She told you she isn't coming back?"  
  
Finn shrugs. "Just a guess, given that Rey said she'd come back two hours ago and unless she looks suspsciously like my drink, I haven't seen her."  
  
Poe looks exactly like he did a few moments ago-- torn between fleeing as fast as his dignity allows him or... Staying.  
  
The second option ends up winning and Poe takes a deep breath before pocketing his celphone.  
  
"I should've known better than to trust Pava, honestly." He takes a sip from his beer and smirks towards Finn. "Rookie's mistake."  
  
Finn makes himself comfortable in the booth besides Poe and nods alongs. "I still fall for Rey's puppy eyes every time."  
  
"Rookie mistake, Finn."  
  
"I know, right?" The two man laugh together and then suddenly they're talking about physics and life outside college and... Not that Finn would ever admit it to Rey, but it's good. It works.  
  
It works because he kind of loses himself in the way Poe talks and he doesn't feel the need to be bashful about it-- he isn't scared a teacher or someone else will show up out of thin air and think it's inappropriate; no one will think Poe's a bad teacher or ever worse, a bad person.  
  
It looses Finn up and he finds himself being the sneaky bastard and the flirt he's always been.  
  
He doesn't even feel the need to order something else to drink because the light buzz is enough to make him enjoy the night and enjoy _Poe_ and gods, if he wants to enjoy Poe.  
  
"It was a good change of pace, you know?" Poe explains to him. He's talking about why he's stopped his job as a pilot when one of his closest friends and superiors, Han died in a tragic accident.  
  
"I can imagine," he answers honestly. "So, wait. How many degrees do you have? Because I'm assuming here you have a degree to be teaching physics."  
  
Poe gives him a side smile. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry Finn, I'm pretty qualified to be teaching you." _Bastard, bastard, bastard._ Finn thinks. Poe simply cannot be unaware of what his smile and his closeness is doing to Finn. _I'm sure you're qualified to do much more than just teaching me._ "And I have a few degrees," he chuckles.  
  
"Oh, a few, is that right?" Finn comments sarcastically but with a smile on his face. "Bloody gods, and then _I'm_ the annoying genius one."  
  
Poe shakes his head at the younger boy like he can't quite believe he's there and goes on, "I'm going back to the Air Force next year, though."  
  
Finn nearly chokes on thin air. Everythin around him kind of stops and he's _pretty_ sure the stars are aligning.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Poe confirms, his gaze heavy on Fin.  
  
With a gulp, Finn gets up and extends his hand to Poe. "I think we should dance to that."  
  
To literally no one's surprise at all, Poe is amazing on the dance floor. He moves his body like he's sure of what he wants and Finn only hopes to god that whatever it is, it envolves a lot of groping and skin and tongue.  
  
The beat changes to something more sexy and dirty and Finn doesn't waste much more time. He gives one step back so his back is glued to Poe's chest and before he can panic or think too much of it, the olde man's arms are around his waist and they're moving to the same beat.  
  
"This okay?" Finn asks turning his head back a little so he can see Poe. The man's eyes are glued on him and he has such a beautiful flush all over his face and neck that Finn holds himself from licking him.  
  
"Yeah," Poe answers, his lips brushing against Finn's ear and the sound of his voice just goes straight to Finn's cock. Shit.  
  
The song turns into nothing but a mere excuse for the grinding that starts right then. Finn feels the muscles on Poe's strong body against him and it makes him want so many things at the same time it just makes him dizzy.  
  
Given the feeling of the outline of Poe's hardness against Finn's ass, he'll take a guess that he isn't alone.  
  
When the song changes again Finn just can't take it anymore, he turns around, puts his arms around Poe's neck and holds their body close together to move to the sound of the beat.  
  
He can very much feel how they're both hard and grinding against each other and not even their layer of clothes is making this any less heavenly in Finn's head.  
  
He closes his eyes for just about a second and when he does, he feels Poe's lips pressing against his in a much gentler way than he expected. It's such a simple first kiss and it is _so good_ at the same time that Finn wonders if he can do that for the rest of the night.  
  
Poe chuckled against his mouth and mutters, "I don't see why not."  
  
Wait, did Finn say that out loud?  
  
"Yup, you did," Poe answers him again, this time his lips moving from Finn's jaw to his neck in a sinful way.  
  
"I think you broke me. Yup, I'm brain dead."  
  
"I was expecting you to be much more difficult to break than this, Finn," the bastard teases him, his lips right against his ear.  
  
Okay, that's it.  
  
"Okay, you need to take me to your place like, now. Either that or some very kinky public things are about to happen," Finn warns him.  
  
There's a glint of something Finn very much recognizes in the man's eyes but-- no. He'll explore that a lot later.  
  
Poe doesn't waste any more time. He grabs Finn by the hand and grabs his jacket and then he's dragging them both to his car.  
  
To Finn's luck, Poe's an excellent driver because as soon as he's inside and he's buckled up, Finn starts tracing his fingers very high on Poe's thigh and his mouth is on that neck he's been wanting to taste for so long.  
  
"You're sure about this, right?" Finn asks while kissing Poe's jaw. "'Cause if you start freaking out on me tomorrow I'll be both hurt and feeling guilty."  
  
"I've wanted my mouth on every inch of your body for a long time now, yes Finn," he smiles and damn it, that smile does thigs to Finn's insides.  
  
He realizes the crinckles in Poe's eyes because of the smile and it's almost instinct, the way his hand lifts to trace it and the way his lips brush softly against it.  
  
They've stopped in a red light although Finn didn't realize it, so he can't help his blush when Poe turns to look at him with a questioning expression.  
  
"I've, huh... I've wanted to do that for a while," Finn explains, feeling shy out of the sudden.  
  
"Dear gods, you're cute." Poe pulls him by the neck to a kiss and when he pulls back, he's smiling again. "And tomorrow I want to take you out on a date."  
  
"You do?" Finn asks a bit breathless.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Good." Poe leans in and kisses him again. "Tonight, though... Gods, tonight I want to fuck your brains out."  
  
Finn whimpers against Poe's mouth and holds him close by the collar of his shirt a little longer.  
  
"Brave words, but... I think you're the only one up to the challange."  
  
Poe smiles at him and Finn bits his bottom lip just because he _can_ now. The green light catches his sight and he pats Poe's thigh.  
  
"Drive. Long night ahead of us, Dameron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm a horrible person, I know, but I'm learnig to finish my projects. Stormpilot owns the little bit of soul I have left... alongside with my other 1231321 OTPs. I like this.


End file.
